Dear Serena,
by Basslady
Summary: letter from chuck to serena about blair. post 3x22 no shooting or she whom shall not be named.
1. Chapter 1

"Dear Serena ,

I turn into a monster, I make her cry

Content I can't leave her be

Every second I hurt in her

And tire I don't

Liar and I know myself

Every minute I'm that self

Sacred I have not

And I love her.

Tired I know she is

But not one day she left me

That's because she understand my love

She is the only one who could

What others couldn't see

She did

I love her because she knew

That's not me.

The passion of hurt within me

Influence of course it did

It made me forget tenderness

It changed me

In my wounds she accepted me

Lost she knew me

She kept on healing me

To be me again.

Now she is gone and I love her.

Send my regards to the one I love

Tell her I did not forget her love , not for a day , I didn't

Tell her my heart without her is full of wounds

As much as she closed her heart on me I couldn't forget

Tell her life without her what is it worth?

Even if she stayed far for her ill call

Maybe one day shell be back and show mercy

To alleviate this pain

My passion is sick of calling for her

Sick of missing her

My heart never loved before, never

I'm nostalgic, her eyes own my life

Without them too much time have passed

I won't cheat us even if she did

My promise to her no matter how long she stays away

She will always be my soul's shadow

My heart is with her even if she left mine all alone.

I'm waiting for her return to erase the pain."

A/N : this is after the season3 finale, no shooting occurred or eva. she left him for a long time and wouldn't take his calls , so he sent a letter to Serena. The other part will be from blair to Serena about chuck. Review if you are interested. Chair for the win!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Serena,

Tell him this, maybe I will believe it once you do.

Tell him I removed him from my heart , my mind , my thoughts , my world

Even in my imagination he is not

Why suffer? Why lose myself for him? Dream that is okay

Why lie to myself?

Tell him to stay away,

To leave me be alone, he is better off

Maybe if he is away I'll miss him

His love killed me, I thought love fits him

He cheapened all that ever mattered

Don't let him know I am waiting for him with open doors

Or spotting him in windows

Let him know the girl that told him she loved him once

Was a liar

Tell him I don't miss him at all

And nothing for him is done

Or said.

Don't tell him that I spent my nights haunted by the new version of him

That would easily cut through me

Tell him to stop looking at me like that

Those aren't his eyes, those aren't his touches , not my love

Not his hands, something is lost

I feel that he a stranger

Lost to me, lost

Lost he is

Next to me he was but I was looking for him

I beg of you Serena , tell me

Help me understand

What changed him?

Where is the child in him?

Where is he? What drained him?

Who is the reason? Where is our invincible love

As grand as this world

He took me from myself

When he took me like that

When he took me into his lap

I colored his eyes

I drew his lips

So that he can tell me love is still there

He is still who he is

He can lie to himself maybe

But on my heart he won't be able to, no

I know him

This is not him

Nor the only one that satisfied my thirst

Nor the love that took my heart as its home

He is looking like someone

Someone I hate , someone he hates

His voice is an echo

He is not able to resemble himself

But he is my love.

Tell me Serena how is he doing after me?

Is he able to put up with my distance?

And to live alone a new life

Tell him not to fool himself

My love is still on his mind

He is dreaming of us again for sure

Is he Serena?

The stoic way he carries himself around, the girls

I don't believe he doesn't miss me

I can't

Don't let me believe that he did

I know himself more than him

Even if he didn't speak

How many times when I was away

Did his tears flow like a baby's?

Or did they?

I remember when I said good bye

He was talking but I wouldn't listen

I wanted him to leave quickly

I couldn't, I can't

See him in font of eyes

Standing there

Stealing my soul from me

Let him go

Serena, please help me make him disappear

Too much hurt, too much affection is in my heart

My soul is away, away

I'm in some new strange world

How do I go on alone?

I believed every word he said

I fell in love with the love he had for me

Every single thing about him , about me

Even his lowest whispers

He makes me hurt

Myself is melted within him

I saw my world in his eyes

Tell me Serena how do I get my world back?

A/n: I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you like/hated, I would really love to know your opinions. If you are interested let me know cause im thinking of continuing the story in letters mode (next chapter is from chuck to Blair directly) and show the progression and memories by letters. Or I will leave it as it is and end it here. Let me know what you think! Chair ftw


End file.
